


First Contact

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alien Anna (Disney), Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Anna and Elsa are Not Related (Disney), F/F, First Contact, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Portals, Romance, Scientist Elsa (Disney), Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Elsa is a researcher working at a space telescope out in the desert, tasked with searching for signs of extraterrestrial life. However, with all the signs pointing to a no, Elsa has started to lose hope. One day, she finally gets what she's been hoping for... and so much more. (Elsanna, Modern/Sci-fi AU, Fluff)





	First Contact

Elsa Collins sat behind her desk, groaning as she was spending another night shift alone. Many people in her position would dream of being in such a place, but Elsa had spent too many a day in such a scenario.

She worked at a radar tracking station out in the Nevada desert, not too far from the infamous Area 51. Unlike that mysterious airbase, where Elsa had heard rumours of the government hoarding alien technology there, this station was pretty mundane in its purpose.

The tracking station was mainly used for tracking the orbits of satellites around the Earth, as well as listening in on what the other scientists referred to as "extraterrestrial frequencies." Elsa didn't believe that.

All she ever listened to while in her shift was static, mostly from deep space. She'd gotten used to it, but wished she could have at least put the radio on once in a while. But apparently normal radios disrupted the tracking equipment in the base.

So Elsa sat in silence, making notes of whatever she saw on her screen. To think she was supposed to be one of the world's foremost experts in space and alien life. Oh, she was that, but over the years she'd felt a bit disillusioned.

In her own research, humans should have encountered alien life by that point. There should have been some clue that they weren't alone in the universe. But nothing had ever been proven.

Not wanting to believe the many Star Trek reruns she'd watched, Elsa knew for a fact that aliens wouldn't just be leaving Earth alone for some "prime directive".

But now she wasn't certain of anything. Was all her research just going to waste? There had to be some sort of breakthrough one day, but today clearly didn't seem like that day.

Rubbing her eyes, Elsa knew she needed coffee. She had seven more gruelling hours of this shift to go and the rules stated she be awake for all of them. She pulled her chair back and sighed. "Why couldn't you be doing this, Kristoff?" She groaned, referring to her fellow researcher, who'd left her for the evening.

As Elsa stood up, however, she heard a strange noise coming from one of her monitors. It sounded like some sort of echo, like a voice was speaking from so far away that it was impossible to make out.

Thinking that it was some sort of interference caused by solar radiation, Elsa made her way to the screen, preparing to turn it off. It was then that Elsa heard it, a sound she had been waiting to hear all these years.

"H-Hello?"

The voice made Elsa jump back in surprise. She gasped and covered her mouth. Was that really...? She had to make sure. This was her golden moment, one she couldn't afford to pass up.

Walking to the monitor and sitting down, she took a deep breath. "Hello? Is there anyone out there?"

There was silence for a few more seconds, silence that sent shivers down her spine. Was it really a voice from beyond the stars? Or just Elsa's mind playing tricks on her because she was exhausted.

A few moments later, Elsa heard the voice again, echoing through the monitor. "Yes... Who is this?"

Listening closely, Elsa knew the voice was quite feminine, with a slight echo around it. It was so crystal clear to her, and also very beautiful. Was this the voice of an angel. Sitting down, Elsa replied, reciting a speech she had been practising for so many years.

"My name is Elsa. I come from the planet Earth. I do not know where you come from or what you are, but know that myself and my people wish you no harm. We... I extend out my hand in friendship to you."

More silence followed, before the voice responded. "You... You are real. I... I am Anas, but you can call me Anna if you wish. My people are the Loranei. We too mean you no harm... And it is a great honour to hear the voice of another."

"It is to me as well!" Elsa cheered, elated beyond measure. "My gosh, I've waited so long. Sorry... I need to compose myself better."

Anna giggled. "It's alright. It's a big moment for me as well. It's not every day one makes first contact."

Sighing, Elsa quickly got herself a cup of coffee before returning to the monitor. Words couldn't describe how happy she was feeling. Finally, after all these years, she had finally made contact.

Smiling with pride, Elsa sat down. She wanted to learn all about the being she had contacted, knowing that the more information she had, the better. As she looked at the screen she saw Anna's voice being represented by a sound wave.

"Okay..." Elsa breathed easy. "I suppose we should get to know each other a little bit. First things first... Where are you calling to me from?"

"About 1600 Gigaquads from your planet," Anna replied. "In a system called Taris."

Not knowing what Anna's measurement was in human terms, Elsa triangulated the signal using the massive satellite dish on top of the station. When she saw the result, her eyes widened.

"You're from the other side of the Galaxy!" Elsa exclaimed. "How in heaven are you even talking to me?"

"My people are telepathic. I'm using a device that amplifies my abilities to use them to talk to you... Well, I'm technically not talking to you, but my thoughts are... If that makes sense."

"It does, yes," Elsa responded, feeling very nerdy.

"Good," Anna replied. "I suppose you're probably one of your planets leading scientists?"

Elsa blushed softly. "How... did you guess?"

"Intuition. My kind often seek out other races to make contact with. Usually, the ones who make contact with us are the leaders or scientists of the civilisations we encounter." She giggled. "Don't worry, I won't be coming to invade or anything. In fact, you'll probably not hear from any of the other members of my race."

"Why?" Elsa then asked, feeling a bit disheartened. "They aren't... extinct are they?"

"No, of course not," Anna assured her. "It's just once I report my discovery to my superiors, they'll place your planet under my protection. I'll be the sole member of my species allowed to visit you... that is if I can. I didn't expect to meet someone so far out."

"Neither did I..." Elsa expressed, rather enjoying the girl's company. "You can... still talk to me, yes? This link is permanent?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Anna stated. "It's part of our contact procedure. Will you be telling anyone else about this?"

Elsa sighed. She wasn't sure about that. She wanted to tell the whole world that aliens were real, but then she didn't wish to frighten anyone, or get the ire of her superiors who might exploit Anna and her people. Making her choice, she returned to the screen.

"No... not yet anyway," Elsa replied. smiling. "I... I want to get to know you more Anna. This is something I've been waiting my whole life for. It would be an honour to be my planet's ambassador for you."

"Excellent!" Anna chirped. "I'll be here all the time if you need me. My people don't really sleep... or eat. Okay, that's probably weird to you."

"It is a bit," Elsa expressed. It felt so strange talking to this woman. Anna was an alien, yes, but she acted very much like a normal human girl. In a way, Elsa had not only found a woman from beyond the stars, but a kindred spirit as well.

Stroking her hand on the screen, Elsa wished she could see Anna's face, see what she really looked like. But the nature of radio transmission prevented that and Elsa didn't know if Anna's race possessed any kind of faster than light travel.

Just then, Anna's voice spoke again. "Elsa... can I be your friend?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Wait what?"

"I want to be your friend, Elsa," Anna replied. "Your my first contact... this has meant a lot to me. I want to know you more than just on an official level. It's been a dream of mine to be among those that discover other races so... can I discover you some more?"

It was a strange idea, but one that Elsa welcomed. "Of course, Anna. I'll be your friend, right here on Earth."

And so, in that moment, a beautiful friendship was born.

xXx

Over the next three months, Elsa's friendship with the girl from another world bloomed greatly. Of course, she'd kept her a great secret from Kristoff and any of the members of the agency they worked for, knowing that she would only tell them when the time was right.

Every night, Elsa volunteered for the night shift, using it as her chance to speak to Anna without being disturbed. The radar dish at the station was the only thing powerful enough to receive Anna's telepathic communications. Each night was the happiest night of Elsa's life.

Anna grasped human culture and terms very quickly, having used her abilities to reach into the internet via Elsa's computer. She learned so much in such a short space of time, impressing Elsa greatly, but the blonde knew it was probably one of the hallmarks of her species.

As for Elsa, she learned a great deal about Anna as well. She learned how her race had brought a quarter of the known galaxy into a peaceful alliance they led, how they used their abilities to pacify the violent races of the universe, ending conflicts everywhere.

It was all so very interesting for Elsa to hear, but it was Anna herself that Elsa found the most interesting. From the moment they had first spoke, Elsa had felt a strong connection between them. Sure, they were both explorers, wanting to know as much about the other, but Elsa felt that bond had grown deeper than that.

Eventually, Elsa had realised the bond was one thing... it was love. Love in its purest form. Sure, it was crazy, but Elsa had been the one to see a lot of Star Trek in her life. Romances with alien races weren't exactly unheard of to her.

But she didn't know how Anna would react. Was it even in her people's culture for such relations to happen? Elsa was very unsure and put her feelings to one side in favour of pursuing all the knowledge Anna could give her, but the more they spoke, the more Elsa couldn't ignore it.

As she walked into her office one evening, preparing for another night with Anna, Elsa made a decision. Tonight would be the night she would finally speak to Anna about how she really felt, how she was loving her from all across the galaxy.

Sitting down at her desk, Elsa turned on her monitor, opening the receiver program that she used to talk to Anna and turned on her microphone. A familiar green soundwave appeared on the screen and Elsa smiled. "Hello, Anna."

"Elsa, good to hear from you!" Anna chirped, her happy voice coming from the speakers in its usual echoed tone. "I was missing you. You know how boring it is in this satellite of mine."

Elsa smile, sighing softly. "I... missed you too, Anna."

Adjusting her hair, Elsa let herself relax in the sound of Anna's adorable voice. She hoped the face attached to the voice was just as pretty as she imagined. In her mind, Anna was not an alien, but an angel sent to be there for her in times of need.

"So... how's life on Earth?" The alien girl inquired, always eager to hear about Elsa's life.

"Nothing much really," Elsa expressed. "An election happened there, a movie came out here, my planet is pretty damn peaceful. And yours?"

"Same," Anna replied and the two girls shared a cute giggle before Elsa touched her hand across the screen, letting her fingers run along Anna's soundwave.

There was silence for a few moments, before Anna spoke again, happiness in her voice. "By the way... I've got a surprise for you, Elsa."

Her eyes widening, Elsa put her hand to her chest. "You... have a surprise for me?"

"Uh-huh! I managed to get an account on one of those things you call websites and sent you something called an Email," Anna informed her. "It's something that you'll find very useful. Sorry if you can't read it very well. I don't think I've quite mastered writing in your language just yet."

"That's okay, Anna," Elsa assured her. "I'm sure I'll be alright." She then went into her internet browser, finding a new email in her inbox. The address was pretty much intelligible, much to Elsa's amusement, as was the title of the file that was attached.

Downloading the file, Elsa opened it up, finding it was a document containing various drawings and detailed descriptions, most of it readable. When Elsa realised what it was, her jaw dropped wide. They were plans for... a transdimensional portal device.

"Anna... this is..."

A confirming chirp came from the speaker. "Yes... its plans for one of my people's space bridges. I don't know if you have the resources to build it on your own, but if you do manage to build it... I'll be able to come to your planet and see what it's like."

Elsa held her hand to her chest. Anna could come to her... could come to be with her. That was Elsa's dream. She was right about choosing this moment to confess her feelings. Of course, it would take time to build such a device, meaning she'd hear from Anna a lot less, but it would be worth it in the end.

With tears in her eyes, Elsa looked at the monitor, smiling proudly. "Oh, Anna... it's perfect! I... I'll do my best to build it but... there's something I've got to tell you."

"You do? What is it?" Anna's innocent voice replied. God, she was so cute to Elsa. Hearing her voice truly was like heaven.

Composing herself, Elsa made her confession. "Anna... I've fallen in love with you. I don't know if this is something that is taboo for your people, but over these past three months you've changed me so much. Hearing about this portal has made me so goddamn happy... I want you to come here, Anna. I want to hold you and love you and share my planet with you. I love you!"

Silence followed, before a teary sounding Anna responded. "Oh... Elsa... I love you too!" She cried, a noise that actually sounded rather beautiful to Elsa.

"I... I would love to come to your planet and be with you like that, Elsa," she then added. "I always heard stories about some members of my race starting families on the planets they discover... Part of me always dreamed of that."

Elsa cried as well, letting her forehead touch the screen, smiling softly. "I'll bring you to Earth, Anna. And then I'll take you out on the best first date in the entire universe."

"I'll... hold you to that," Anna replied. "Promise me one thing?"

"Yes?" Elsa wondered.

"I... I want you to tell your planet about me... and fight for us being together. It's probably a lot, but I know you can do it. I want to come to your planet and be happy with you."

With a sense of confidence in her heart, Elsa nodded. "I promise, Anna. I'll make sure my planet's a paradise for when you arrive. I won't let you down."

"That's... good to hear," Anna replied, before the two women shared the moment together, happy to have professed their love across the stars.

xXx

For the next year and a half, Elsa did her best to make good on her promise to Anna. The first thing she did was tell Kristoff everything. He was her most loyal friend and someone Elsa knew she could trust. Thankfully, Kristoff believed and she then went on to tell as many people as she could.

While a few people doubted her, most of her superiors stood behind Elsa, giving her all the resources she would need in order to build the portal to bring Anna to Earth. Also, Elsa decided to publicly reveal her intentions to the world, knowing that the human race deserved to know they weren't alone in the universe.

The world reacted in much the way Elsa expected. There was fear and confusion, but soon general acceptance. All of humanity was standing at Elsa's side, cheering her on for humanity's first contact with an alien species... and for Elsa to get her dream girl.

Throughout the whole thing, Elsa kept Anna in the loop and, as each day came and went, the proud scientist pined for her lover from across the stars more and more. It was so crazy to think about sometimes, that she had a girlfriend on the other side of the universe.

Eventually, after much sweat, tears and effort were poured in, Elsa had completed her preparations for Anna's arrival. She and her small team of scientists had built the portal on top of a large skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan.

Elsa had been skeptical of this, wondering if the portal could cause damage to the surroundings, but Anna assured her that the portal would do nothing of the sort. Relaxed by that assurance, Elsa built the portal on quite a scenic spot, allowing Anna to experience all the wonders of the Earth from the moment she arrived.

Finally, the day soon came for Anna to arrive and Elsa was nervous. She knew this would be her first date with Anna, so she wanted to look her best. While the other scientists would be wearing their normal lab coats, Elsa decided to wear something different.

Instead, she decided to wear a rather handsome looking grey suit, one that would surely grab Anna's attention. It fit her like a glove. Elsa thought she looked quite beautiful and she hoped Anna would think the same as well.

In her office the morning before the experiment, Elsa was speaking to Anna via her computer, having modified it to receive Anna's transmissions without needing a giant satellite dish like the one from the tracking station.

"So... this is it then," Anna expressed. "After nearly two years... we're finally gonna see each other."

"Looks that way," Elsa replied, feeling very nervous. "I'm kinda... scared a little. No, not scared, anxious is the better way to describe it."

"Is it... about what you think I'll look like?" Anna wondered, knowing that they hadn't been able to send any images to one another. "Because I wouldn't let that bother you. I'll still be me, Elsa. I still love you and I will always love you. This has been the happiest time of my life."

"Me too," Elsa agreed, sighing softly. "Okay... I should go and prepare for you. Do you have the coordinates for my portal?"

"Yup!" Anna chirped. "I'll be able to control it all on my end. All you need to do is wait for me to drop by."

The blonde chuckled softly. "You make it sound so easy... I guess it will be for you, in a way."

"Exactly... now, I'll see you in a few minutes. I just gotta make my final transmission to my command and then I'll be on my way to Earth."

Elsa then smiled. "See you soon, sweetie."

Making her way to the roof of the building, Elsa saw her colleagues making the final preparations for Anna's arrival. The portal was in the centre of the area, a large circular device made from several rare earth metals. It had cost Elsa a pretty penny, but it had all been worth it.

She closed her eyes, knowing in a few moments, Anna would be walking through that portal to greet her. She was excited beyond measure, more than she had ever been for anything in her life. She really was about to make history.

Behind one of the consoles, Elsa saw two her of colleagues, Kristoff and a friend of hers named Rapunzel, look over at her and wave happily. "Hey, Elsa! You look great!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Yeah, you look like you're ready for a hot date!" Kristoff cheered.

Blushing and giggling, Elsa brushed her hair behind her ear. "I... just want to look my best for Anna. I want the first human she sees to be me."

Rapunzel then walked up to Elsa and hugged her tightly. "Oh gosh, I'm so proud of you. So... what are you gonna do with her, once she's here?"

"I... haven't thought about that yet," Elsa expressed. "I just want to see her finally, after all this time."

"Well, no pressure," Kristoff remarked. "Once she's through the portal, she's all yours. Just... try not to let anything bad happen. You are representing humanity."

Elsa laughed. "Thank you for the vote of confidence... and thank you, both of you, for being at my side through all of this... to be honest, I was worried you'd think I was crazy."

"Elsa, you're not crazy," Rapunzel reminded her. "You're amazing and today, you're getting what you deserve. A chance to be with the cute alien girl you love... she is cute right?"

"I don't know," Elsa stated. "First time I'll have seen her in person."

Suddenly, the group heard a small alarm blare around them, signalling that the portal was receiving a signal. The moment Elsa had been waiting for had finally arrived. As the other researchers headed to their positions, Rapunzel took Elsa's hand.

"Come on, we better get you to a safe distance," she insisted.

Elsa shook her head. "No... I built that portal. It can't hurt me."

Rapunzel merely nodded as she went behind the nearby console with Kristoff, letting Elsa be alone with her achievement.

Stepping forward, Elsa waited with bated breath for the magic to happen. Everything from the past two years of her life had led to this moment. Now it was here and Elsa couldn't have been happier. Her eyes widened as the portal soon activated.

The large circle started to turn and whirl as a large blue light ignited in its centre, creating a small wormhole in front of the entire group. It was blue in colour, a soothing shade that made Elsa feel relaxed. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

From the portal, Elsa watched as a figure emerged from it. Stepping through the portal with a beautiful glow of light, a young humanoid being with blue skin appeared. She had tattoos going all over her body, all a beautiful shade of pink, as well as her lips and hair. Her eyes were pink as well, with yellow sclera and she was wearing a skin-tight white outfit that covered her entire body, covering her hands and feet, but exposing some parts of her flesh.

Elsa blushed bright red. Was this... Anna? Even if it wasn't her, this being was possibly the most beautiful creature Elsa had ever seen.

_Hey, Elsa,_ A voice sounded in her mind. _It's me_.

Looking forward, Elsa realised the voice was coming from the woman. She nearly cried, struggling to find the words. "Anna...?"

The alien nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, Elsa... It's me." She grinned. "You're taller than I thought."

Without another word, Elsa quickly leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Anna and holding her tightly, staring into her eyes for a moment, before passionately kissing her new visitor. Anna's lips tasted so perfect, her skin felt so good to the touch.

Anna kissed back, the two of them making out in front of everyone. No one minded, after all it was true love. Anna's hands wrapped around Elsa's waist, as she continued to kiss her back. It was truly a blissful moment for them both.

Pulling away, Elsa cupped Anna's cheeks, smiling proudly. "Welcome to Earth... My darling."

"Happy to be here," Anna replied, holding Elsa's hands tightly, knowing that after all this time, she and Elsa were together.

xXx

**Author's note: **And here's my first fic of the week! Posting them a bit earlier since tonight I can't sleep for some reason. Anyhoo, this first fic I wrote some time ago, earlier in the year. I decided to make Anna's alien look a mix of Knydaxians and some aliens I'd made in the Sims 4 the same day I wrote it lol. Okay, I got a few more things to post.

See ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
